


Darts and Whiskey

by VexedBeverage



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Anal, Drinking, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Swearing, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot featuring my fave pairing, drinking and getting it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darts and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the amazing levvieortaylor who sent me a prompt for some smornby filth for my 100 followers celebration on Tumblr - i really hope you like it Taylor! 
> 
> Let me know what you all think in the comments :)

It had started with a phone call, Alex Smith was lounging across his best friend’s childhood bed waiting for Trott to return with food and tea when Trott’s phone stated to ring.

Smith grinned down at the phone and picked it up, swiping to answer. “Trott’s pleasure house of horn, if you have the cash, Trott’s got the gash. How can I direct your call?” The rich tones of a deep booming laugh filled Smiths ear and he smirked up at the ceiling, lying back on the bed again. “And if you don’t have the cash then Trott’ll probably do it anyway.”

“You’re not wrong, he’s a filthy prick.” The man on the other end of the phone said between chuckles. “And you must be the infamous Alex Smith.” 

“Infamous?” Smith asked, his eyebrow raising in a quirk even though the other man couldn’t see him. 

“The stories that Trott has told about you mate…” 

Smith grinned as he answered. “I would just like to say, for the record, that each and every one of those stories is absolute… ly true.” 

A snort of amusement carried through the phone. “I’m Ross by the way. Is Trott around or have you banged him to death or something?” 

“Or something…” Smith answered as the bedroom door swung open to reveal Trott carrying a mug in each hand, a bag of Doritos dangling from his mouth, held in between his teeth and his pockets bulging with various packaged snack foods. “Your boyfriend from uni is on the phone mate.” Smith shot at Trott as the other man placed the mugs down and dropped the crisps from his mouth.

Trott rolled his eyes at Smith before snatching the phone from him and addressing Ross on the other end of the line. “Alright mate?” 

*********

Ross never took Smiths flirting as anything serious, he assumed it was just what the other man was like, he flirted and made dirty jokes and tried to make Ross stammer to the point that he was a blushing, incoherent mess but it didn’t mean that Smith was into him in any way. 

He was wrong of course, but that didn’t come to a head until the summer when Ross came to visit Trott for a couple of weeks and Smith suggested that Ross stayed with him for a couple of day so Trott could ‘get some Katie time’. 

**********

Smith’s bedroom was big, one wall taken up by a built in desk where his computer, TV and Xbox sat, controllers littering the surface. The back wall was dominated by a large king size bed that had not been made that morning, and the rest of the space was open. A large thin space ran down the room, the purpose of which was apparent when you looked at the wall, an old and rather abused looking cabinet was attached to the wall, it opened with two doors, inside each door was a chalk board with a lip at the bottom where the chalk rested and in the middle was a faded old dart board with so many holes that it was a wonder it was still useable. 

"Darts?” Ross asked gesturing to the board as he dropped his duffle bag to the floor. 

Smith nodded and rooted around in a draw in his desk, pulling out a black pouch which he unfolded to reveal a set of darts. “Want to play?” 

 

Hours later the two men were much the worse for wear, Smith had pulled out a bottle of whiskey a few hours previously and they were playing ‘around the clock’ a game where you had to throw your darts and get each number in turn, but of course Smith had thought this was boring and so the whiskey had come into play, every missed throw resulted in a shot of the spirit and neither of the men were very good at the game to begin with, let alone after decimating most of the bottle and they still hadn’t finished a whole game, Ross stuck on getting the 12 and Smith struggling for the final bullseye. 

“Fuck you! You fucking bastard board of bollock-ton!” Ross shouted at the inanimate object that was currently giving him so much trouble. 

Smith laughed and stumbled towards the board to retrieve the dart, lining himself up with the line on the wall he paused before taking the first two shots which missed by at least 6 inches.

Ross laughed and pointed to the board. “I’m catching you now, Mr fucking dart master!” 

“Okay, I got a bet for ya.” Smith slurred trying to focus his eyes on Ross who was leaning on the wall for support. “When I get my bullseye with my next dart you have to do a forfeit.” 

Ross scoffed at him. “Mate, you are never getting a bullseye in your next shot, you’ve missed it like the last twenty times.” 

Smith looked affronted by this and gestured wildly as he spoke. “Alright then Hornby! If I make this shot then you have to suck me off!” The words were out of his mouth before he had even finished thinking them. 

Ross barked a laugh. “Fuck it, alright dick head… if you make this shot I will suck your dick but you are never going to make the shot.” 

Smith turned back to the board and rolled his shoulders, he made a meal out of shaking out his arms and bouncing on the balls of his feet like a boxer about to go into the ring. Ross watched on with amusement as Smith finally lined himself up, dart perfectly balanced between forefinger and thumb, drawing the dart back and forth through the air before taking his shot. 

Ross leaned forward as the dart left Smiths hand and watched as it flew. “You did not!” He accused, almost tripping over his own feet as he hurried towards the board. 

Smith’s eyes widened in shock as he reached the board, the nib of the dart firmly sunk into the red at the very centre. Ross came up next to him as he stared in wonder so he turned his head to see a blushing Ross contemplating the dart. 

Neither man said anything for a while, the silence broken by some old folk song that was playing through the computer. Ross stumbled backwards a step, his back connecting with the wall before his head followed with a loud thump. “Oww, shitballs!” He rubbed at the back of his head with his hand. 

The noise and exclamation had snapped Smith out of his lust filled stupor and propelled him towards Ross where his hand joined the other mans on his dark head. “You alright mate?” 

Ross nodded, hand still buried in his own hair as Smiths fell away and rested on the wall to the side of him, the other hand coming up to join on the other side of Ross, effectively trapping the dark haired man. 

Ross looked up the inch or so needed to meet Smiths eyes with his own but Smith wasn’t looking him in the eye. 

Smith’s eyes were darker than he remembered and seemed to be focused on Ross’ mouth, upon noticing this he automatically wet his lips with his tongue before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. 

Smith watched Ross’ lips for a moment, a look of confusion on his face before his right hand left the wall and rested on Ross’ chin, Smiths thumb angled so that he could use it to pull gently at the trapped lip to get Ross to release it. 

Ross’ breath hitched as his lip came free, his lips parted a few millimetres as Smiths eyes travelled up his face. “I’m going to kiss you now Ross?” Smith stated gently, the end of the sentence lilting up to indicate it was some kind of question. 

When Smith didn’t move Ross took a shaky breath through his mouth to breath out an ‘okay’. 

Smith wet his own lips and locked eyes with Ross for a moment before leaning down and tilting his head to capture the other man’s lips. 

The kiss was sweet and gentle, lips brushing in barely there touches for what could have been seconds or hours, Ross wasn’t sure. 

The mood changed dramatically when Ross brought up a hand to Smiths shoulder, he could feel Smith smile against his lips before a soft lick from the tip of a tongue swept across his bottom lip, not demanding or forceful, almost like a soft reminder that it existed. Ross couldn’t help but groan against the feeling and opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. 

Smith plastered himself against Ross, one hand in his hair and the other around his waist pulling him close and Ross was really responding. Moans and sighs escaped the dark haired man and before long he was grinding his crotch forward against Smiths hip, occasionally brushing a thigh against Smiths own arousal making the taller man buck his hips and let out a deep plea that was lost in their joined mouths. 

Smith was losing it, his self-control was resting on a knife edge and he needed to stop before he did something Ross wouldn’t want. With an effort akin to atlas holding the world on his shoulders, he released Ross from his embrace and rested his hands on the wall either side of him again. 

Breathing ragged he licked at his kiss swollen lips and rested his forehead against the other mans. Ross didn’t seem to be faring any better from the looks of things, Smith smirked, something almost like pride flowing through his chest, he did this, he made Ross breathless and blushing and with a raging hard on. “You alright?” Smith breathed out trying not to smile too much. 

Ross leaned back against the wall for support and nodded his head. “Yeah, brilliant mate.” 

Smith snorted a laugh. “You are fucking incredible, you know that?” Again with the words, spilling from him without filter, a shocked gasp escaping his own mouth as he realised what he had said. 

Ross brought a hand up to brush the hair out of Smiths eyes, hand lingering on the other man’s face for a moment. “You’re pretty incredible too Alex.” 

Smith’s eyes darkened further. “You do realise how fucking hot it is when you call me Alex?” He asked with a grin at the other man whose cheeks glowed with embarrassment. When Ross said nothing Smith closed the distance between them again, angling his head to the side to press against Ross’ neck. 

“Holy shit.” Ross ground out through gritted teeth, his hand buried in Smiths hair as the other man licked and kissed and sucked a trail from the right side of his neck, around the front and then to the left. Smith trailed light kisses up from Ross’ neck and along his jaw before capturing his lips again. 

Ross felt himself being turned and let his feet move in the direction he was being steered, walking backwards until his calves hit the mattress, Smith released his hold on the other man and took a half step back, his hands running along the hem of Ross’ t shirt in question. 

Ross nodded, movement fast and jerky so Smith fisted the material in both hands and pulled upwards exposing a pale chest sprinkled with dark hair and a fuzzy happy trail that disappeared into his jeans. Smith threw the shirt behind him, not caring where it landed as he drank in the sight in front of him, a gently shy tugging on one side of his own shirt caught his attention.

Smith grinned as he practically ripped his own shirt off over his head, his hand resting in the middle of Ross’ bare chest had him fall to the bed where Smith crawled up to join him. 

Both men groaned in pleasure as skin met skin in a clash as Ross reached up to pull Smith in for another kiss, teeth and noses bumped but neither of the two was discouraged by this. 

Smith feels like he is on fire, Ross’ hands scorching a burning trail as the roam his back, Smith props himself up on one arm as he uses the other the caress skin, the first touch drawing a deep moan from the man beneath him. 

Ross’ hands get bolder as they travel down Smiths sides, brushing against ribs and stomach before sweeping around to lower back, then lower. A firm squeeze has Smith thrusting his hips against Ross’ thigh and reaching a hand down to run up Ross’ jean covered leg. Smith barely hesitates as he runs the back of his hand over the bulge at the dark haired man’s crotch, earning a moan of his name that just about makes him lose all composure and start rutting against Ross’ leg. 

Smith leans back, kneeling with his hands hovering over the button to Ross’ jeans. “Can I take these off?” He asks, he voice at least an octave deeper than usual. 

Ross stutters out an ‘okay’ and reaches his hands down to unbutton and unzip his fly, Smith watches with an expression of wonder on his face as Ross lifts his hips to pull them down before he takes a handful of material from each of Ross’ thighs and helps him tug them down, throwing them somewhere over the side of the bed. 

Smith leans forward again, so he is face to face with Ross as he reaches a hand to the other man’s stomach, his fingers brush over the trail of hair before dipping under the waistband of his back boxers and coming into contact with the silky smooth, yet rock hard shaft hidden within. 

Ross groans his name again, whispering expletives into the night as Smith adjusts his hold to draw back his hand in an agonisingly slow movement. “Fuck, yes Alex. I want you to…” His voice trails off into incoherent sighs and guttural moans as Smith slowly pumps up and down with his right hand. 

Smith looks down at the man writhing beneath him and smirks, leaning down he plants wet, open mouthed kisses to Ross’ neck before breathing a question into his ear. “What do you want Ross?” 

Hands reach to tangle in hair again as Ross moves his hips in time with Smiths hand. “Fuck, Alex… I just…” A skim of Smiths thumb over the head of his cock blasts all thought from him his mind, yet his mouth continues. “God, Smith… I need you...” 

Smith licks a line up the side of Ross’ neck, the taste of salty skin dances across his tongue. “Do you want me to fuck you Ross?” Smith asks, drawing his head back so he can look the other man in the eye when he answers. 

The sharp buck of Ross’ hips at this question was more than enough to set Smiths brain into meltdown, but the reply from the other man is still unexpected. “Yes.” One word, one simple word has Smith springing to action and Ross bringing his own hands up to rub at his face in disbelief that he would actually voice that desire. 

Before Ross has even had time to really process this revelation Smith has leaned over the bed to pull some items out of a draw and set them on the bed. Ross sits up and watches in awe as Smith rids himself of the rest of his clothes and rips open a condom, not paying any attention to Ross as he rolls it down over himself. 

Smith turns back to rest on his knees again. “You sure about this?” He asks trying to meet Ross’ eye, when he does he notes the almost black quality that he has never seen on Ross before, his pupils blow wide in arousal. 

“Yuu… yeah, I think so.” Ross manages to stammer out. 

Smith smiles at him, a soft smile full of warmth. “We can stop whenever you want yeah?” Ross nods and takes a deep breath through his nose as Smith pulls at a couple of the pillows to the side of Ross’ head. 

Ross lifts his hips as Smith hooks his fingers into his boxers to pull them off his legs, once the garment has gone the way of the other clothes Smith reaches for the pillows. “Put these under your hips, it’ll make it easier.” Once again Ross lifts his hips up and settles his arse onto the pillows that Smith has slid underneath him. 

Smith shuffles on his knees lifting Ross’ leg so one is positioned on each side of his body, leaning in he captures the other man’s lips, one arm holding his weight as he flicks the lid of a bottle with his other, he draws Ross up with him for a moment so he can use both hands to coat his fingers in the slippery substance. 

Smith nips at Ross’ chest as he tells the other man to spread his legs, his tongue finding and flicking at a hardened nipple as his finger comes up to circle Ross’ hole. 

Ross flinches slightly at the first touch but is soon moaning into the night as Smith applies more pressure and sucks on his nipple simultaneously. 

Smith feels as Ross relaxes against him, he pushes himself up his body to reclaim his mouth, his finger slipping inside the other man in tandem with his tongue in his mouth. Any words Ross tried to voice were lost in the kiss as Smith pushes further inside until it is buried to the knuckle. 

Ross writhes against Smith as he inserts another finger, breathy moans of ‘more’ escape whenever Smith breaks the kiss to adjust his position. 

Smith tries his best to be gentle as he stretches the other man to get him ready but upon brushing Ross’ prostate with the back of his index finger he cannot wait any longer. Ross’ shout of “Please Alex.” Totally undoes him. 

He all but rips his fingers from the other man who lets out a groan of disappointment before emptying way too much lube onto his hand in the excitement. With a couple of pumps he has himself ready and is leaning forward, one hand on his slippery cock to guide it. 

Ross brings his legs up at the knee to try and spread himself further and gets a smile in return from Smith who presses forward with determination. 

Ross tenses as he feels the head of Smiths cock press against him but tries his best to relax as Smith had instructed him. Hands draw soothing circles on his thighs for a moment before more pressure is applied and he can feel Smith slowly easing into him.

The feeling is totally alien to him and he had to restrain himself from trying to buck away until a warm lube coated hand closes around Ross’ arousal, Ross grinds his hips against the hand and in the process forces himself down over Smith. 

A noise of almost painful pleasure rumbles through the room as Smith stops all movement, his hand held tight around Ross. 

In an experiment that is wildly successful Ross tenses his muscles around Smith with a smirk, Smith meets his eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly before he begins to move. 

 

It isn’t slow or careful, it’s a frenzy of passion and shouts. The bed complains in a cacophony of squeaks, groans and thuds as Smith thrusts hard and fast and deep into Ross. All words are lost at this point, Ross letting out high pitched whines whenever Smith brushes that special cluster of nerves, Smith isn’t even forming real noise anymore, his brain having almost shut down in undiluted pleasure as he snaps his hips backwards and forwards, skin slapping skin, making his thighs red and shiny from the continued impacts. 

Ross falls first, a groaned string of words to let Smith know what was happening, Smith slowed his pace slightly so he could wrap his hand around Ross and pump in time with his hips. Ross rocked against him, rolling his hips to try and get Smith to hit that spot just one more time. 

Ross came with a shout of Smiths first name, cum spurting across his own chest and Smiths hand which kept pumping until he started to soften. 

After a few moments of stillness Smith started to rock again, he leant forwards further, arms resting either side of Ross’ torso, the dark haired man wrapped his legs around him and Smith was lost to the sensations. It only took a few more seconds until he was burring his face into the other man’s neck and growling his name as stars flashed in his vision and his bones turned to mush. 

With a grunt of pain he forced himself back on his knees to pull out of Ross, using what little energy he had left, he removed the condom, tied a knot it in and hung over the side of the bed to place it in the bin. 

Rolling to the side he settled onto his back and looked over to his best friend. “You alright?” 

Ross looked dazed and sleepy, which wasn’t really surprising. “Did that just happen?” 

Smith nodded at him, trying to gauge his state of mind from his face. 

“Well…” Ross started, “At least I got out of sucking you off…” 

Smith’s answering laugh cut through the tension until both men were gasping for breath.


End file.
